superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Flipper Parody/Temporary Insanity/Operation: Lollipop/What Are We? Credits (1993)
"Temporary Insanity" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Michael Gerard "Operation: Lollipop" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Michael Gerard Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Maurice LaMarche as Mel G. Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh "What Are We?" Music Randy Rogel Lyrics: Randy Rogel Director: Michael Gerard Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Jeff DeGrandis Ken Harsha Garrett Ho Ryan Roberts Model Design Arland Barron Frederick Gardner Bob McKnight Mike Moon Cynthia Petrovic Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design John Koch Leandro Martinez Thomas Warkentin Sheet Timing Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Joe Denton Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Katie Vander Wende Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Gregory Cathcart Tom Maydeck Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Squirrel Handler Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kawaguchi, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Keiko Oyamanda Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Startoons Jon McClenahan Ron Fleischer Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution